Chapter 9 (One Piece Campaign): Thunderstruck
Short Summary Long Summary The sun rises on the day of battle in the New World. Looking at Raijin Island, Sabo mutters about the location’s hellish reputation, sighing about having to liberate while destroying the barrier, asking what could go wrong. While Sabo can be extremely passionate, to the point he got in trouble and smacked by Koala for carelessness, he’s also prone to caution, sarcasm, and introspection. The 2nd Fleet Commander notes that he’s never visited the island, musing about this being a new experience. On top of that, no maps exist of Raijin, meaning that the small force is going in blind. Sighing, Sabo curses that he thought things would get easier with more experience, calling it a bit unfair. Luffy runs up to his brother, asking if they’ll make land soon. Sabo promises, and then asks if things will just get harder from here. Luffy shrugs, pointing out that every victory takes them closer to Konton, plus he’s always liked a challenge. Sabo calls it weird, feeling like they’re being judged because of how hard things are. When Luffy nods, Sabo muses that some higher power would be a bit more sympathetic. Back on topic, Sabo notes they should get the others ready since they’ll land soon. The brothers quickly gather the 98 other troops. Sabo states that the small force will be moving faster than usual, wanting a quick and clean action to go in, destroy the barrier, and get out. Anko points out that people are being brought in who aren’t known for stealth, calling it a bit dumb. Robin sharply chastises her friend; sure the Revolutionary must’ve had a reason. Sabo smiles that there’s reason for doubt, but he’s no fool. Despite not know what the Coalition’s been up to for the months off, he trusts that his troops have trained enough to take down anything quickly and cleanly. Sabo then proclaims that he expects everyone to come back alive, having faith in zero casualties. Chopper cheers at that, adding that he’ll everyone if they get hurt, calling himself a great doctor. Luffy and Robin join in to compliment their mate’s skills. A few of the other troops are just baffled at Chopper. Bickslow screams at the ‘talking raccoon dog’, earning an angry yell from the reindeer. When Bickslow calls that too much to handle, an incredulous Freed points out Fairy Tail has three talking cats, wondering why this of all things is too much. Anko just grabs and pulls Chopper into her chest, squealing about how cute he is, ignoring the Pirate’s scream of surprise. Robin’s mouth drops open at her friend, having only seen her like this with dumplings and red bean soup. The starry-eyed Anko asks why Robin never told her she kept something so ‘adorable’ around. After Robin shrugs that it never came up, Anko just nuzzles Chopper, saying that she will love him and pet him and make him happy forever and ever. Chopper gets out of the Ninja’s grip, and does his dance, saying all that won’t make him happy. Anko just screams in joy at the sight of Chopper’s little dance, and pulls him into another hug as she chants about his cuteness. Robin is in disbelief, and muses about learning something new every day. Sabo gets everyone back on topic by saying it’ll be a simple operation, claiming the Coalition made it easier than it should be. The Alliance watchmen saw no patrols or lookouts, most likely due to the lightning, which gives them the element of surprise. Rufus notes the extreme danger when they get there, which is why Sabo made the assault from a small group. People more spread out will have an easier time avoiding lightning, what with the odds of being struck at 1 in 700,000. Laxus calls that very optimistic, though Sabo counters that they’re already bringing those who're incredibly fast, have immunity to lightning, or can easily block it. Wanting a quick fight, Sabo explains that they’ll split off into pairs so they can comb the entire island and find the barrier power source. He points out that the 1st and 3rd are doing the same, so it’s up to the 2nd to beat everything on Raijin Island. From the splitting up, the assignment is to take down anyone in their way and come back alive, grinning that whoever destroys the barrier will get a prize. With a competitive smirk, Sabo elaborates that the winners will get a prize of their choice, with either the pair sharing or the individuals choosing their own. While Sabo clarifies that it must be within their power, he suggests a feast for the winner, which gets Luffy drooling. Samui gives a longing look, seeing it as a chance to get Luffy alone on a date to get the answer she’s looking for. The pairs are quickly formed. Luffy and Uryū; Yūshirō and Hinata; Samui and Robin; Chopper and Anko; Carrot and Millianna; Sabo and Maki; Neliel and Laxus; Mashirō and Freed; Kensei and Bickslow; and Rufus and Akatsuchi. Kensei is just thankful he isn’t paired with his lieutenant, and prays for Freed’s sanity. Luffy yells for ‘Booryū’ to listen up, claiming there’s no way they’ll lose, saying he’ll get his feast. Deadpan, Uryū suggests he’ll throw this if Luffy keeps getting his name wrong. Luffy retorts that ‘Shuryū’ doesn’t need to do that, sure that he wants to ask for something. Uryū briefly points out he’s missing the point, but he goes on that he wants the finest sewing supplies in Dressrosa, claiming such a thing from a country of the arts would take his crafting to the next level. Luffy cheers that ‘Louryū’ wants to win as much as he does, asking they do their best together and destroy the barrier. Sighing, Uryū just hopes that the Act can get his name right, but admits he brought up a good point, calling him better at persuasion than Ichigo. Sabo chuckles at the sight of Luffy getting Uryū to tag along, earning a shake of the head from Maki. When the Sand Ninja calls Luffy odd and asks if this is really the guy who brought down Zeref, Sabo instantly confirms and calls his little brother awesome. Shrugging, Maki decides to take it from someone who’s known the boy a long time. Sabo asks if the Ninja is trying to kiss up by complimenting Luffy, teasing her for going the extra mile to win. Blushing, Maki denies it, saying she isn’t the type to brownnose. Sabo calls that good, feeling like they’ve reached a point where nobody has to brownnose, thinking they’re all friends now. Maki nods at that. Clapping, Sabo says it’s time to make landfall, going ashore on the opposite side of where the Coalition ships are docked, not wanting to confront anyone until he has to. When Sabo asks if everyone is eager and ready to work with their partners, Freed quickly says no before being drowned out by a ‘YES’ from Mashirō. Chuckling and feeling blessed with his allies, Sabo declares ‘land ho’. Right when the 100 soldiers land, everyone instantly splits into their pairs. Before Luffy can let out an excited cheer, Uryū tackles him down, wanting to get through this quickly and cleanly, knowing that’d go out the window if the Pirate rushes in. Luffy points out that’s how he always does things, claiming it’s worked out well so far. Uryū switches gears, saying that if something like that’s worked, what’s the possibilities of being stealthy? Luffy gasps after brief thought, realizing ‘Suryū’ is right, promising to super succeed. Uryū just rolls with it as the pairs starting speeding in. Suddenly, Luffy is struck by lightning, much to Uryū’s ‘shock’. Luffy just charges right out, prompting Uryū to face-fault, what with the Quincy unaware that Luffy was made of rubber. Luffy just yells for ‘Bob’ to get moving, wanting to win. Uryū yells at that name not even being close. The narrative cuts to the Coalition, who don’t even need to have anyone out in the open on watch. Kagami, an Rakuen Outlier with violet eyes and clear-colored hair, giggles as she watches the Alliance soldiers with her Art: Mirror. She arrogantly asks who’s the smartest one of all, deciding it’s herself. Kagami believes that her Mirror Surveillance is the ultimate spying technique, claiming nothing can escape her sight, on top of them being unnoticeable in the severe weather. She then informs Kisame Hoshigaki that the Alliance is here in small numbers. Kisame believes that that isn’t necessarily a bad thing, wanting a fair fight while pointing out the small size of the Raijin Island Coalition Unit. Kagami gives a flirtatious smile and tells Kisame to get Itachi Uchiha, claiming she has a job for a ‘big, handsome man’. Kisame rolls his eyes at that. Admittedly, neither Akatsuki likes Kagami for how flirty and handsy she is with Itachi. After a lifetime as a Ninja, Kisame lived by his rule of never trusting women who can’t keep hands to themselves. While he has his own instincts as a shark-man about what makes a suitable mate, he hates not knowing what grabby women would do. Kisame coldly tells ‘Mirror Girl’ that you don’t disturb Itachi when he’s meditating. Kagami just pouts that Itachi is an Indoctrinated soldier who has a duty to obey. Kisame points out that it’s a duty to obey Konton, not a creepy girl. Kagami simply calls the former Mist Ninja rude, adding that it isn’t the time for in-fighting. Kisame admits she has a point, not liking the idea of losing. Kagami cheerfully calls him a good boy for seeing things her way, making her way to Itachi. Kisame decides to just let it play out, believing the Outlier needs to learn. Kagami embraces Itachi, asking him to be a darling and take care of ‘pests’ for her. Itachi coldly tells Kagami hands off, before he makes her beg for death with Genjutsu. Kagami feigns hurt, calling it rude after she tried to treat him like the ‘dark, brooding’ man he is, adding that plenty of women want a guy with his looks and personality. After Itachi bluntly states he doesn’t care what women like, Kagami sticks out her tongue, believing the Uchiha could treat her like a queen if he serves her master. Itachi calls the logic flawed, since serving the same master gives equal station, which means the Akatsuki is under no obligation to listen to any Outlier’s orders. Glaring, Kagami says Itachi is wrong to think that’ll keep him from fighting. While the Uchiha agrees, he will decide when he fights. With a tone of finality, Itachi orders Kagami to leave, wanting to return to meditation. Kagami sighs that she’ll just have to treat Itachi like a challenge, claiming to love that. Kagami then contacts the rest of the Unit, informing them of their ‘guests’ running around, joking they’d be bad hosts if they let them run around, suggesting they ‘show a good time’. Quilge chuckles and adjusts his glasses, offering to show hospitality that’ll force everyone to stay. Erigor takes flight with his scythe, claiming a cleansing has come where he will exterminate the ‘flies’. Don Krieg gets up in a brand new silver armor, with Pearl and Gin behind him. Hefting his Rakuen tech, Krieg tells his subordinates it’s time, earning a sadistic chuckle from Pearl, and silence from the glassy-eyed Gin. Four more Outliers get to their feet, excited to take on the Alliance they’ve heard so much about. Hamaki, a laid-back man with a black buzz-cut, black sunglasses, and a Cuban cigar, laughs. He muses that Kagami is being especially flowery with her language, wondering whom she’s trying to impress. Kaneshi, a masked man with wisteria hair, floats in meditation, realizing Kagami has ogled Itachi since they came to the island, calling it shameful she isn’t focused on her duties. Aika, wearing a punk-rock red tube-top, too many belts, black eye-liner, and spiked purple hair, points out that Kagami at least contacted everyone when she saw the enemy. Shokushi, a creepy bald man with red eyes, a single protruding fang, and very long fingernails, agrees. He decides that instead of complaining about Kagami, they should focus on their prey. While Kaneshi gives a low groan of annoyance, Hamaki grins and states they shouldn’t keep their ‘guests’ waiting. So, the Outliers scatter. Kagami grins widely as she reports that the Alliance has split into 50 pairs, calling it plenty to play with to go around, wishing the rest of the Unit happy hunting. When Kagami turns, she notices that Itachi is still meditating and Kisame hasn’t moved an inch. While she admits understanding Itachi's reasoning, Kagami thinks the Swordsman would be eager to fight. Glaring, Kisame tells the Mirror Girl that since Itachi is his partner, he goes where he goes. Since Itachi isn’t interested in fighting yet, Kisame plants his Samehada replica next to him, calling it troublesome to miss out on a good fight. On the other hand, Kisame says he’d be a bad partner if he just went off and did his own thing. Kagami is surprised at how loyal the Akatsuki is, joking she didn’t know sharks traveled in packs. Kisame retorts that while he’s more than just a shark, Kagami is just a creeper with no sense of personal space. So, Kisame rhetorically asks why he’d leave a partner anywhere near her alone. Kagami growls in annoyance, wondering why ‘Shark Boy’ would be so loyal to a ‘damn puppet’. Sighing, Kagami groans that if she can’t have fun, she’ll just have to do her job. She informs the others that the Alliance hasn’t gotten far into the island, advising the Unit to avoid the lightning, sure they’ll reach the enemy before long. Kagami also advises them to force fights out into the open before relaxing and hoping to enjoy the show. After Kagami wonders who’ll be first, she asks ‘Shark Boy’ if he wants to bet on the first fight. Kisame immediately shoots that down, not wanting to be anywhere near her. Kagami just sticks her tongue out before noting who’s first, musing that they love proving themselves to their king. Sabo and Maki run through open plains. While the Sand Ninja has to avoid every lightning strike, Sabo just smiles and lets them pass through thanks to his Logia. While his comrades in the Revolutionary Army hadn’t let him visit just because he wanted to experience such danger, he can get away with it now. Sabo thinks that Koala, Hack, and Dragon can eat their hearts out now, believing that he’s living the dream by adventuring on a super-dangerous island. This is cut short when a Reishi cage traps both Sabo and Maki. After Sabo’s powerful punch doesn’t make it give way, he admits that they’re in a pickle, prompting the Sand Ninja to ask what they’re supposed to do. Quilge smugly says that they’ll stay right there and watch their allies die one by one. The Sternritter gazes at the Commander, saying they meet again. Sabo folds his arms, but is confused when he can’t remember who his opponent is. Quilge has his sunglasses sadly droop, asking if the Commander really doesn’t know who he is. Sabo asks if he should, wondering if Maki knows him, earning a cry of disbelief for them holding a conversation. Quilge first gives his name. When that doesn’t work he gives his Sternritter title and Jagdarmee leader status. Seeing Sabo still confused, Quilge adds that he was a part of the Kunugi Town Coalition Unit. Sighing when Sabo still doesn’t recognize him, Quilge admits he was the man Makarov punched all the way into town. Sabo gives a goofy laugh of recognition, calling it funny just to hear about. Quilge yells for him to shut up, pointing out he’s trapped them and promising they’ll never leave. The Sternritter sneers that his prisoners will listen to thunder as his comrades easily eliminate the others. Elsewhere, Millianna and Carrot dash past lightning bolts. Carrot asks if her comrade is sure she isn’t a long-lost Mink, wondering if she has no memories of Zou Island. Millianna is positive, stressing that she was born in the Wizard World, enslaved in the Tower of Heaven, set free, and joined Mermaid Heel. Carrot asks if she’s sure, prompting the annoyed Wizard to repeat she is. Carrot asks again, so Millianna gives a final no. After admitting defeat, Carrot asks why her comrade looks so much like a Cat Mink. Right after Millianna says it’s because she loves kitties, a thick black fog appears. While the Wizard wonders what it is, the Mink smells that it’s smoke, asking if someone set the island on fire. Seeing the smoke speed right towards them, Millianna realizes it’s artificial right as it envelops the two. When asked if she can get the scent of the Smoke manipulator, Carrot admits that she can’t. Both start feeling short of breath, noting the smoke is starting to mess with their lungs. Carrot shouts that whoever is manipulating the smoke is in the middle, so they must move forward. In the dead center, there’s no smoke around Hamaki so he won’t be choked. He chuckles and draws his Reiki Pistols. Hamaki smirks that two are inside his Smoke Fog, wondering if they’ll try to attack or move past, confident they’ll run out of air before either, sure he can blow their brains out if they get near. The Outlier sadistically claims that Konton needs people who can kill without raw power, believing his power makes everyone equal before they die without air. When Hamaki steps forward, he senses someone charging. Carrot glares at Hamaki, thinking she can still track him by the sound of his feet. Grinning, Hamaki aims at the Mink’s forehead, shouting that she’s trapped. Carrot is surprised at the gun, having never heard it loaded, and calls out to Millianna. Hamaki assumes a sneak attack is coming, but he’s surprised when the Mink is yanked back into the fog. Still, he’s confident his opponents won’t live long enough to win. Samui and Robin stare down Aika, who sounds jovial despite her violent look as she asks what’s shaking. Samui recognizes the Rakuen uniform, concluding that Aika is a Watcher like Chitsujo. Glaring, Robin retorts that the Rakuen soldiers are nothing like Chitsujo, having grown to respect him after the Tax Collector incident. Aika brushes off Chitsujo as a ‘wuss’, claiming there’s no point in having power if it won’t be used, thinking to be strong is to flaunt it. Robin instantly uses Dos Fleur, not standing for the insults to a good man who deserves respect. Aika avoids choking by generating an Iron Collar around the neck. Robin is surprised at the Watcher generating iron, but Aika clarifies that she makes constructs of iron, claiming that someone else in Rakuen is a real master of steel. Samui leaps forward, prompting Robin to yell not to charge until they know what the enemy can do. Shouting that she has business with the barrier, Samui swings a Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Style. Aika manages to easily block with an Iron Claw. The Outlier licks her lips at someone coming at her with full-force, but claims ‘blondie’ can’t beat her. Samui proclaims that she must get to the barrier first. Robin calls it adorable how into Luffy the Ninja is, admitting she’d consider it if a decade younger, though it’d probably feel like dating a brother. She’s then distracted when realizing that Samui is 29, closer to her age than Luffy’s. Rufus and Akatsuchi gasp as they’re forced to dodge several long, shining blades. Shokushi walks out with insane looking eyes, retracting the blades into fingernails. After Akatsuchi shudders at what looks like a Boogeyman, Shokushi giggles about the ‘pretty canvas’ that he’ll paint red, rip, and cut. Rufus admits he isn’t exactly mentally stable, earning a loud agreement from the Rock Ninja. Shokushi mutters about making enemies into carnage, before shooting out his fingernails to impale his opponents. Rufus defends himself with Memory Make: Iron Ice Wall, while Akatsuchi blocks with Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. Shokushi shrieks for his ‘canvases’ not to struggle, claiming he must cut and impale to see that ‘lovely’ red. The Outlier propels himself up with his left hand, raising his right to attack. Akatsuchi gets in front of his Wizard friend, and blocks with an Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu. While Shokushi shrieks in anger, Rufus declares that he’ll take the enemy down, shooting down his Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars. Shokushi manages to avoid it by burying his nails into the ground, and retracts them to land gracefully. Rufus notes that the enemy is using their simple Art well, adding that Akatsuchi is only good for defense against that kind of range. With another shriek, Shokushi extends his fingernails and swings them to the side. While Akatsuchi moves under with Earth Style, Rufus leaps over the blades and counters with Memory Make: Atomic Fire. Shokushi flexibly avoids the laser, and fires his nails out at the wide-open Rufus, running him through. Kensei and Bickslow stop when they face the floating Kaneshi. The Outlier respectfully introduces himself, apologizing that he will take their lives for Konton and Rakuen. When Bickslow calls the Watcher a weirdo, Kensei is deadpan at him speaking his mind. Bickslow asks if he or the Vizard should take the fight, knowing his partner isn’t the type to let others butt in. After Kensei offers his partner the first shot, Bickslow gladly takes it, boasting that he’ll give a serving of pain, with his ‘babies’ chanting it. Kaneshi muses at such spirit, saying he won’t destroy his opponent’s pride too badly. Before Bickslow can attack, Kaneshi raises up several large rocks, and twirls them around into a Kinetic Cyclone. The attack rips right through the ‘babies’, prompting Kensei to realize the Watcher has psychic powers. While Kaneshi calls himself a mere foot soldier, he claims to have gained enough power and prestige to stand out, assured the fight against him won’t be easy. Seeing the green aura surround the Outlier, Kensei realizes another attack is coming, earning a curse from Bickslow. When the Psychic Meteor Shower comes at them, Kensei tears through it with a ‘Blast away, Tachikaze’, claiming Bickslow blew it. While Kaneshi seems intrigued at the thought of psychic vs. wind, he is still adamant that he is a pioneer of Rakuen’s new world who can’t be beaten. Kensei grins at the cockiness, pointing out that Outliers have fallen to the Alliance before. Staying calm as he raises more rocks, Kaneshi claims that the soldiers of Rakuen will lead the worlds into the light away from ‘barbarians disrupting the peace’, confusing the two. Elsewhere, Erigor floats down to Chopper and Anko, taunting them. The doctor freaks that the grim reaper has come, saying he’ll meet Dr. Hiruluk soon. Feeling overprotective and dramatic, Anko yells that she won’t let Chopper be taken, adding he’ll have to go through her first. Erigor just laughs that he’ll kill both of them. Meanwhile, Hinata stops Yūshirō, who respectfully asks what it is. After the Hyūga notes three enemies ahead that already know they’re here, Don Krieg steps out with his subordinates flanking him. While Hinata notes the three Pirates aren’t too intimidating, their armor is new, prompting her to wonder if it’s from Rakuen. With a cocky smirk, Don Krieg claims his opponents are outnumbered and outgunned. Pearl admits that while they aren’t the invincible Krieg Pirates of old, their manly pride prevents the enemy from simply passing. Seeing Gin remain silent, Hinata realizes something is different about him. The Byakugan makes her realize Gin has no heartbeat, so she wonders why a dead man is still here. She remembers that everyone resurrected had their heartbeats restored, recalling having a good look at Neji when he returned. Hinata then notices the energy around him, reminding her of the Puppet Master Jutsu. Recognizing the energy from Kunugi Town, Hinata yells at Gin, asking why she’s reminded of an Etherious. While Gin is silent, Krieg laughs that Gin has been dead for two years. He recalls that Konton offered his resurrection, but he claimed Gin didn’t deserve life after disobeying him. Krieg and Konton compromised by having Keyes bring back Gin as nothing more than a puppet under the Demon’s command. Hinata exclaims at the cruelty, but Krieg argues that to properly demonstrate power over others is to make them feel as helpless as possible. Yūshirō ferociously yells that the way people like Krieg show power over others is sick, claiming the right way is to exercise restraint. Krieg brushes off the opinions of ‘snot-nosed kids’, ordering Pearl to burn them. Nodding, Pearl sends a Fire Pearls Special Treat. Hinata and Yūshirō don’t react in time to avoid the fire springing up. Krieg then aims a Gatling-Gun from his wrist, calling his new armor amazing. The Pirate then peppers the ground with Reiki bullets. When creating the new armor, Sagi told them to consider it a gift to reclaim glory, flat-out saying the old armor’s power just doesn’t cut it against the Alliance. Krieg gleefully thinks he can reform his crew with these weapons and go on to conquer the entire Pirate World, claiming he’s the only one with the right to be King of the Pirates. When Krieg orders his subordinates to show their new might, Pearl and Gin nod before leaping into action. Pearl leaps towards Hinata and throws a Fire Pearl Surprise. As the Ninja leaps away, she wonders where the other fighter is. She gets her answer when seeing Yūshirō frantically avoid Gin and his tonfas. She sees the massive crater from the tonfa impact, and realizes the resurrection made the Pirate stronger. Krieg takes a seat, claiming that he’s the only person worthy of the name ‘Don’. He deludes himself into thinking it’s his destiny to be the mightiest pirate in the world, claiming he never lost and just experienced a setback. Krieg refuses to see what happened at the Baratie as a complete and utter defeat, though it is why he’s trying to revive the Krieg Pirate name. All that matters now to him is the two ‘kids’ in his way. Kagami laughs at the sight of the 2nd Fleet facing off against the Raijin Island Coalition Unit, taunting them as a bunch of losers, wondering if the Alliance thought they could blow past every challenge after beating Zeref. Kisame rolls his eyes at that, having fought quite a few Alliance Ninjas and knowing they aren’t the arrogant type. While violent and bloodthirsty, Kisame will never assume the worst of a fellow warrior, unless their name is Might Guy. The shark-man could tell that the Alliance won the Wizard World Campaign because they never became complacent in victory. He’s admittedly disturbed that someone whose job is to gather info and understand opponents can’t tell that much. Kisame whispers that he owes an apology to Itachi, musing that the Uchiha was stationed there due to their previous partnership. Itachi simply states he’s already lived a life dealing with fools like Kagami, using the Leaf Elders, Danzō, and Orochimaru as other examples, musing that he’s cursed to deal with fools no matter where he is. Laughing, Kisame admits he prefers this Itachi with a sense of humor. Kagami interrupts them with a fearful scream, so Kisame asks her what’s up. The Outlier ignores that and rants that she took her eyes off for one second to see a bunch of troops who looked like they were run over. Kisame rolls his eyes again, thinking that’s what she gets for trying to watch that much stuff at once and call it work. Itachi muses about the Outlier being careless, saying this is what he means by being cursed to deal with fools everywhere. Kisame chuckles and asks his partner who he is and what he’s done with the Itachi he knew. Kagami frantically tries to train her mirror on who she lost, asking where they are. She becomes even more irritated and confused when hearing screaming in the distance. Hearing it too, Kisame raises an eyebrow at the screaming, while Itachi just peacefully meditates. Turning, Kisame is shocked to see Monkey D. Luffy flying right at him with a horrified and screaming Uryū in his hands. All the hardened ex-Mist Ninja can offer is a flat ‘what’. While Luffy lands and cheers about it being awesome, Uryū is limp and sees his life flashing before his eyes. Getting past his surprise, Kisame recognizes Luffy as the one who took down Zeref, admitting he’s certainly crazy enough to punch out an Act of Chaos. Kagami frantically yells for the ‘muscle’ to get rid of them, earning a muttered curse from the Akatsuki. Kisame hefts up Samehada, complimenting Luffy for his reckless and badass stunt, despite being enemies. Luffy thanks Kisame with a big friendly smile. When actually seeing Kisame, Luffy is surprised by his appearance, asking if he’s a Fishman. Kisame gives a negative, though he gets the resemblance, calling it a family thing. Kagami yells at her ‘comrade’ for just talking to the enemy, commanding he get rid of him. Kisame shoots back that just because he has to kill someone doesn’t mean he can’t make conversation. Turning back, Kisame points out that the ‘harpy’ won’t shut up until Luffy is dead, saying he’ll just kill him quickly. Luffy stretches his legs, saying that while he gets it’s just business, he promises to beat the ‘shark’. Kisame grins at the attitude, yelling to get started. Kisame realizes that he can’t force a close-up fight with Luffy’s mastery of his Devil Fruit, so he opts to send some hungry friends. As he goes through Hand Signs, Kisame asks how pirates handle sharks. Seeing Luffy shrug that they make shark fin soup, Kisame frowns and just tells the boy to get ripped to shreds. The Akatsuki then unleashes his Water Style: Frenzy Bomb Jutsu, taunting that his ‘little friends’ are hungry and will find rubber a satisfying meal. Luffy grabs Uryū and manages to spin around all the sharks with Observation Haki. Kisame is notably surprised at his sharks being so easily avoided, thinking that’s a thing. Once Luffy gets past the last shark, he slams Kisame in the stomach with a Gum-Gum Red Hawk. The ex-Mist Ninja loudly curses as he’s pushed back, prompting Itachi to open an eye in interest. Kagami shrieks at Kisame, yelling not to let the Pirate win. Kisame, clutching his stomach, just yells for the Outlier to shut up or help if she doesn’t want Luffy to win. When Kagami protests that she’s the brain and he’s the muscle, Kisame curses her out, just done with her. Itachi gets up, asking his partner to calm down while offering assistance. Kisame sighs an apology, not proud of what happened. Itachi calls it fine, saying his friend simply underestimated Luffy’s power. The Uchiha points out that Kisame’s greatest strengths are nullified when facing those who focus exclusively on hand to hand, like Might Guy. Uryū gets to his feet, saying two on one isn’t fair while offering two on two. The moment is ruined when the motion sick Quincy starts vomiting, earning sympathetic looks from the Akatsuki duo. After, Itachi tells Kisame to take Uryū while he deals with Luffy. When Kisame expresses the desire to pay Luffy back for the gut punch, Itachi points out that the Swordsman is a better opponent for a Quincy, while an Uchiha is a good opponent for Luffy. After Itachi asks Kisame not to torment Uryū and end it quickly, Kisame grins and thanks his partner for letting him cut loose. Itachi turns to Luffy and introduces himself, asking if they should take the fight elsewhere, not wanting to hear Kagami complain. Luffy nods, though asks not to be too far away, wanting to run back if Uryū gets in trouble. While the Quincy is shocked Luffy got his name right, Itachi nods in understanding, admitting that while he do everything he can to prevent that, he’ll grant the Pirate’s wish. When Itachi and Luffy vanish, Uryū turns to Kisame, claiming that he’ll stand on his own two feet so Luffy doesn’t have to help him, wanting to do his part. Kisame grins at the look on his opponent’s face, calling it the look of someone who’s made up their mind and is ready to do what it takes to finish the job. When Kisame tells him to state his name, Uryū Ishida introduces himself as a Quincy. Kisame gives a respectful nod, vowing to remember the name, and then introduces himself as the Tailless Tailed Beast and Monster of the Hidden Mist. Nodding that he’ll remember, Uryū fires an arrow. Grinning, Kisame simply swings Samehada in front to absorb the attack, shocking the Quincy. The Ninja chuckles that he sees why Itachi wanted him to fight with Uryū, calling his partner magnificently smart. Kisame explains that his Samehada doesn’t cut but shaves everything, including energies like Reishi. He asks if Quincies don’t exclusively use Spirit Energy weapons, calling himself their worst nightmare. Back with the cage, Quilge arrogantly chuckles that the sounds of battle are music to his ears, asking if Sabo agrees. When the Revolutionary snarks that he prefers a little smooth jazz, the Sternritter glares at the defiance. Quilge claims it’ll be exquisite to watch the confidence crumble as Alliance troops die one by one. Sabo shrugs that he’s not particularly worried, laughing as he asks if it isn’t obvious. The Commander wonders if the Coalition really thought the Alliance spent the last several months just sitting and recovering from the Wizard World Campaign. Sabo reveals that all the Fleets worked their rears off to get stronger and make this campaign less grueling, claiming this Coalition Unit will be the first to experience the results of that training. Simultaneously, every engaged Alliance soldier gains a determination to not let ‘jokes’ slow them down. The time for counterattack has come. Appearing Characters Sabo Monkey D. Luffy Nico Robin Anko Mitarashi Tony Tony Chopper Bickslow Freed Justine Rufus Lore Laxus Dreyar Carrot Uryū Ishida Yūshirō Shihōin Hinata Hyūga Samui Millianna Maki Neliel Tu Odelschwank Mashirō Kuna Kensei Muguruma Akatsuchi Kisame Hoshigaki Itachi Uchiha Kagami Quilge Opie Erigor Don Kreig Pearl Gin Hamaki Kaneshi Aika Shokushi Abilities Art * Mirror Weapons * Tonfas * Reiki Pistols * Shark Skin Haki * Observation Haki Magic * Memory Make ** Iron Ice Wall ** Night of Falling Stars ** Atomic Fire Devil Fruits * Flower Flower Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit Jutsu * Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Slice * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu * Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu * Byakugan * Water Style: Frenzy Bomb Jutsu Zanpakuto * Tachikaze Schrift * the Jail Techniques * Mirror Surveillance * Smoke Fog * Dos Fleur * Iron Collar * Iron Claw * Kinetic Cyclone * Psychic Meteor Shower * Fire Pearls Special Treat * Fire Pearl Surprise * Gum Gum Rocket * Gum Gum Red Hawk Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 8 (One Piece Campaign): Battle for the Three Keys Next Chapter: Chapter 10 (One Piece Campaign): Results of TrainingCategory:Three Keys Arc Category:Chapters Category:One Piece Campaign